


The Troublesome Trio: Lillie's Legacy

by precursorbabe



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precursorbabe/pseuds/precursorbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if instead of the Demolition Duo, it was the Troublemaking Trio? In this re-telling of the ever popular Jak II you'll meet Lillie Hagai, Keira's adventurous younger sister, as she and the gang try to navigate their way through the dangerous Haven City. Introducing new allies and rivals, there is more to the legacy than what you might have originally believed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Through the Rift

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own anything other than my OCs!
> 
> Naughty Dog owns everything else of course.
> 
> I'm just getting back into fanfic writing, so please be gentle haha.  
> I might include some illustrations later on in the story.

"Today's the day!" Keira smiled adjusting her goggles.

"I would rather be sleeping to be honest," Lillie groaned as she plunged into her wardrobe chest, looking for her pair of missing goggles.

Keira smirked and placed a hand on her hip, "I thought you liked adventures? Besides," she started to lean on the doorway, "It's the 'Troublemaking Trio' not 'Demolition Duo."

Lillie tossed her shoulder length hair behind her and replied with a snort, rummaging underneath her bed.

Keira chuckled as her younger sister tore apart her room. Lillie was rather scatterbrained in comparison to the logical and orderly sibling. However, she did possess certain qualities that Keira envied. For one, she was able to go out farther than Keira was ever able to explore. Their father didn't bother trying to tame young teen, and focused his attention to Keira in hopes of one day succeeding in his sagely duties.

Another factor she envied was—

Jak.

Lillie obviously had no interest in the Sandover hero, but that didn't stop Keira from turning red whenever he extended a friendly gesture towards her. Those two (plus Daxter) had been best friends for years and, nothing more. However, that never stopped Keira's feelings for him. Lillie growled in frustration,

"WHERE-ARE-MY-GOGGLES!"

Keira held up a pair that matched her own and twirled them around her fingers, "These you mean?"

Deep green eyes sparked with anger as the younger sister lunged forward, snatching the goggles out of Keira's hand.

"Why do you always do this? Seriously!? You had these the whole time?! C'mon sis, not okay! How did you get these!?" Lillie started firing off at once. She hated when Keira did this. It was her own way of having at least a leg up in the sibling rivalry.

"Clean your room later and you wouldn't have this problem," Keira waved her hand and walked out of the room, "Let's go, the boys are waiting by the rift."

Lillie threw the goggles over her head , hanging them around her neck like her older sister. Keira and Lillie certainly resembled sisters, however there were differences even at a year apart. While Keira had a mature air about her-from the way she styled her short, dark teal bob to her simple accentuating clothing- Lillie had an air of mischief. Carefree, dark green hair paired with slightly more revealing clothing told most of the boys in Sandover that they should be wary.. Running her fingers through her hair, she looked back at the disaster she had just created.

"Stupid Keira," she muttered as she walked out of her room towards the front entrance. The sunlight hit her eyes, immediately causing her to grimace and remember how tired her mind was. She hated getting up early, but at least she was with her friends for the day.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Today's the big day Jak!" she could hear her father up ahead.

A group of figures were standing near a giant rift ring. Lillie had to admit, it was amazing what her older sister could do. She had been working on that thing for such a long time, hours into the night in her workshop. She knew, because she was the one who would sneak in to leave some water and a blanket when Keira would fall asleep at her station, tools in hand.

Samos, the girls' father and village sage, turned to the young mute blonde, "I hope you are prepared for whatever happens."

Lillie's eyes met with Jak's and he gave the right side of his lips a tug, flashing a dimple. She knew exactly what that meant. He typically did this as a silent way to say, Ready for trouble?

"I think I've figured out most of this machine," Keira chirped excitedly, "It interacts somehow with that large Precursor Ring. I just hope we didn't break anything moving it here to the lab."

Lillie rolled her eyes, "It's not like you were the one moving anything anyway."

"Yeah!" an orange ottsel scurried up Lillie's leg and propped himself on her shoulder, "We did all the heavy lifting!" Daxter tip-toed across the control panel and reached for a button.

"DAXTER!" Samos shook, "Don't touch anything! Though the Precursors vanished long ago, the artifacts they left behind can still be used for great harm-"

"Or great good?!" Keira and Lillie said in unison. Keira paused to narrow her eyes at her sister and added, "If you figure out how to use them."

The group sat down and gazed at the strange knobs and buttons. Jak's fingers grazed the panel with wide eyes.

"I've had experience with such things," Samos chided proudly, "I know you can make it work."

"I'm a bit worried guys…" Lillie nervously shuffled her feet, "What happens if we start a fire? End the world? Get lost? Anything could happen…"

"Woah there Lillie baby!" Daxter crossed his arms, "What's the deal? You're usually the one ready to rock n roll when it comes to the mysterious and mayhem!"

"I know, I know but," Lillie paused and glanced at Jak. He was too absorbed in the rift. Something just doesn't feel right, the young girl frowned.

Jak placed a hand on the artifact and it lit up. Everyone jumped, Keira especially getting excited.

"Looks like Jak's still go the mojo!" Daxter exclaimed.

Keira's eyes darted back and forth, "It looks like this artifact is reading some preset coordinates…" she jumped as lightning cracked through the sky, turning the atmosphere dark and purple.

"Wh-what's going on guys," Lillie gasped.

"Wow, "Daxter pointed towards the rift opening, "Look at that!"

Flying creatures circled out of the rift and an ominous voice bellowed, "FINALLY! THE LAST RIFT GATE HAS BEEN OPENED!"

"Who's there?!" Lillie shouted at the air, though she had her doubts that the voice would answer her back.

Ah! What are those things?!" Daxter started screaming his head off.

"So this is how it happened…" Samos muttered lowly thinking no one could hear. However, Lillie's ears sharpened up and she gave her father a panicked look.

Lillie turned back towards the ring to come face to face with a gigantic creature, complete with claws, sharp teeth and wings. It glazed over the group, its eyes stopping to meet Jak's.

"YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME BOY!" the creature gleefully announced.

"Do something Jak!" Keira yelped tightly grasping Lillie's arm. Lillie winced as her nails dug into her skin, but kept her eyes steady on the creature that came out of the rift.

Daxter ran across the control panel, "What does this button do!?" he stomped on a few buttons. "Press this one, how about this one? Everyone! Push all the buttons!"

Jak hit one button, and the rift was sent flying through the gate, narrowly missing the creature's claws.

"What was that thing?" Keira gasped as the group went riding through a purple abyss. The rift started to pick up speed as it accelerated through what felt like a cold cloud.

"Hang on everyone!" Samos yelled.

Daxter let out a screech in terror, "I WANT OFF THIS THING!"

Suddenly, a crack of lightning hit the rift and sent everyone flying. Keira screamed in the distance and Lillie held onto the closest thing, which happened to be Daxter's tail.

Her eyes darted all around her and tears started to sting her eyes as she couldn't locate Keira in the mess.

"Find yourself Jak!" Samos called out in the distance.

"Look after my sister boys!" Keira's voice began to get smaller and smaller. The remaining trio dove deeper into the purple abyss, being stretched for what seemed like hours.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The trio crashed onto hard pavement, tumbling forward a few feet and startling passersby. Jak dusted himself off and looked around with wide eyes. He leaned over, helping Lillie up as she struggled to catch her breath

"Wh-where are we Jak?" She quietly bit her lip and cautiously gazed at her surroundings.

Jak gave her an equally frightened look, shaking his head in disbelief over what had just happened. It was very clear that they were no longer in their village of Sandover.

"I swear!" a loud voice came stomping up next to them, "This is the last time I ever…EVER… touch any stupid Precursor crap!" Daxter threw a leftover metal pipe that broke off from the rift.

"I don't think this was your fault this time Dax," Lillie looked over to Jak and crossed her arms, "Could you not play hero for once? I'm all down for adventure, but this…THIS is a bit too much for me at the moment."

Lillie was about to nag more, but the sound of boots clanking caused the trio to turn around. Men in full crimson gear headed by one young man with fiery orange hair and facial tattoos marched towards them.

"There he is…move in!" he called into a radio with a commanding voice.

The guards surrounded the small group; boxing them in with their guns. Lillie held her breath and got into a defensive stance, Jak following suit. Daxter appeared like he was going to faint.

"Step away from the animal," one of the guards voiced while pointing his gun at Jak's chest. Daxter let out a shriek and flew between the legs of the guard's leader. "Jak! Lillie! Don't worry! I'll save you guys before you know it!"

"Forget the rat," the leader sneered, "The Baron wants him" he pointed at Jak whose face turned into one of confusion. Lillie was frozen out of fear, her eyes never leaving the redhead.

"We've been waiting for you…" the young man smiled, as one of his guards slammed the butt of his rifle into Jak's skull, knocking him unconscious.

Lillie's face fell into shock, her eyes darting in the direction to where Daxter ran off to. Her body started to shake with adrenaline and her pale cheeks flushed to a bright pink. She glared at the smirking redhead as the guards picked up Jak's limp body.

"What the-Who are you?! Give Jak back!" Lillie rushed towards the guards hauling away her childhood friend.

"Well hello my dear," the redhead grabbed Lillie by the waist and spun her around. She narrowed her eyes while the young man smirked.

"Can I help you tattoo face?" she spat.

"Well yes," the young man pondered. "What on earth are you doing with that boy? Just to let you know, I could have you arrested as well for fraternizing with Krimson Guard business. However that…" he started to caress her jawline, "Can be arranged kitten."

Lillie's eyes became fire, "Touch me again and I'll rip you apart!"

He has a gun, I am going to die. They all have guns, I am going to die. They are taking away Jak, I am going to die. Where is my sister? I am going to die, the young girl chanted in her head as a look of doubt flashed across her face.

The commander caught that small glimmer of doubt, leaning in closer to where only she could hear,

"I dare you, kitten."

Lillie felt bile rise anger once again rise in her throat, and the same fiery adrenaline pulse through her body. She kicked him in the knee and he howled in pain. This gave her a chance to run in the same direction Daxter flew off to. She turned back to see the commander clutching his leg and their eyes met. He let out a dangerous smile, and turned his attention back to the guards taking away Jak.

Lillie dodged behind an abandoned building and clutched her goggles as tears started flowing down her cheeks.

Just hold tight Jak...she thought to herself as she bit her lip, Daxter and I will get you out of this. I hope.


	2. The Hip Hog Saloon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillie's in a new place without her partners in crime. Who took Jak? Why did Daxter fly off and not help her? Interesting and unfortunate, to say the least. Maybe she can find solace in someplace safe...

Lillie decided to go the opposite direction. Of course full on running in a place unknown was not the brightest idea, but she had too much adrenaline pumping through her veins to think about stopping. She flew past nervous passerby, and soon slowed to a jog, surveying her new surroundings. Everything looked so…dirty. Smog floated above and there was a lack of color she was used to seeing back in her home village. Her legs hurt, her lungs started to sting, and she was about to get really snippy if things didn't start looking up in another hour or so.

She kept frantically looking for a friendly face, however everyone who made eye contact with her quickly found themselves hurrying along.

'What is with these people?' she pondered, completing a full circle before her eyes fixing themselves upon dark red armor in the distance. Her heart suddenly raced again, recalling what happened to Jak only a few hours prior.

'No, please no. This is the last thing I need…'

Lillie clenched her fist and swallowed, grounding her feet in a fighting stance. Steadying her breath, she was trying to decide how to take on the two guards as they crept closer to her perimeter.

"Child!"

A sharp voice interrupted her fighting plans. A cold hand clamped itself on Lillie's wrist, spinning her around.

"Who do you think you a-!"

"Lower your voice child!"

Lillie came face to face with …air. Looking around with a confused face, her eyes finally connected to the hand that held her wrist tightly. Attached was a short, elderly woman with piercing blue eyes glaring her down. She was covered with dark and dirty scarves and wheezed harshly from old age.

"You are going to get yourself killed child," her voice was still sharp.

"Well what am I supposed to do? I don't know where I am, I can't find my sister, and my friend just got taken away..and.."

"Do you young people ever shut up!?"

The old lady shook Lillie's arm causing her to stumble a bit.

"Listen up and listen close, you don't look from here and that isn't my problem,"

"Gee thanks, any other kind words of wisdom?" Lillie narrowed her eyes and huffed. If Keira had been there, she would have been giving her a mouthful about 'respecting your elders.' Lillie's heart faltered a bit at the thought of how her sister was doing.

The old woman continued, "I know someone that can help you. Go to the Hip Hog Saloon and ask for Tes-"

The old woman stopped short, as she noticed a guard was only a few feet away.

"Go child, you best keep moving and keep your head down. Follow this road 'round and go towards the port. Good luck girl,"

And with that, she dropped Lillie's wrist and turned on her heel, waddling away quickly.

"The Hip…what?" Lillie muttered to herself.

She wanted to go towards the old woman again, but lost sight of her as the crowd picked up. Turning the direction she was told, she lowered her head and started moving, making sure to walk out of eyeshot of the guards.

A wet prick hit her cheek and she looked at the sky. She couldn't tell the difference between the smog and clouds, but noticed it did indeed get a bit darker.

'Please don't rain, I'm going to lose it…' she thought as she clenched her teeth.

As if the clouds had heard her thoughts, a crack of thunder rippled through the buildings and a fat drop landed on her nose.

"Oh come on! Really? Now?! Rain?! This is great!" she kicked up dirt with her bare toes. Lillie winced. She lifted her right foot to reveal bruises and scrapes on it. Walking through a dirty city with scraps littered on the streets was far different than lush grass or warm sand, and the difference took a toll on her.

A few citizens stopped and stared at her outburst, and she quickly lowered her head back down and trudged forward, feeling the drops fall heavier. After walking for about fifteen minutes, a faint blue glow streaked ahead, and a closer look at told her she had reached some sort of dock.

Her eyes scanned for some sort of sign. Unfortunately she didn't know exactly what kind of place she was looking for. Crossing her arms as the rain picked up, Lillie walked around the port a bit slower. Her lips were chapped from a sudden cold wind, and she felt hunger pangs start to develop.

'Hip...something…Hip…Hog…something...'

Her eyes scanned her surroundings once again and noticed a faint neon glow to her left. A gaudy sign read "HIP HOG SALOON" in bold lettering. It looked a bit run down but the low yellow lights looked warmer than where she stood.

"She sent me to a bar?! Of all places!? A BAR?!" Lillie screeched startling a few patrons heading inside.

She felt another chilly gust of wind and started to violently shiver. After hesitating for a few moments, she decided she had no other choice but to enter the establishment.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The place was warm to say the least, but that was the only positive note she could offer. Booths aligned the place along the sides, and in the middle was a boxing ring with a pole down the middle. Trophies and posters aligned the walls and the atmosphere was heavy with the stench of alcohol. A few men raised their brows at the sopping wet teen, and she crossed her arms in front of her chest-suddenly feeling self-conscious. Gazing around, her eyes rested on the bar with a petite blonde wiping down a few bottles. Holding her breath, Lillie started towards her.

'What was name was I supposed to ask for?' Her mind suddenly panicked.

'T…Tay…Tel…T'

"I'M LOOKING FOR SOMEONE NAMED JESS!" Lillie blurted as soon as her hand touched the bar.

"Sorry sweetie" the blonde didn't even look up from polishing a second bottle, "No Jess here."

Lillie mentally slapped herself.

"I meant. Tess…uh…Tess?"

"Well my name's Tess," she stopped polishing and raised her brow, "What do you want?"

Lillie realized she didn't really know what she should have been asking for. Her body was cold and ached, she missed her friends, couldn't find her family, and was nearly scared out of her mind.

"I-I need help," she whispered.

"Speak up honey I can't hear you," Tess smirked.

Tears rimmed Lillie's eyes and she suddenly spilled, "I don't know how I got here! My dad is gone, my big sister is gone," her sobs became heavier,

"Those stupid red armored freaks knocked out my best friend and took him who knows where! And-and," Lillie hiccupped,

"I'm cold and want to go home."

Tess softened her expression and looked up at the sobbing young girl. She looked broken, and Tess sighed putting her glass down.

"It's okay sweetie, it will be okay," She patted Lillie's wet hair that was now messing up the clean bar counter.

"I don't know where I am…" Lillie shook.

"I don't know where you came from either sweetie, but for now let's get you warmed up and settled. I'll see if I can arrange for you to stay with me in the meantime. I need to find Torn as soon as I finish cleaning up," Tess paused to look at the young girl,

"What's your name?"

"Name's Lillie,"

Lillie had stopped crying and casted her eyes down,

"Thank you for helping out. I promise I'll be out of your hair soon."

Tess smiled in response, "Don't worry about it honey, you might be of good use soon."

'Oh my gosh is she going to sell me off to someone?!' Lillie's eyes widened.

"No! No not what you're thinking nothing like that!" Tess laughed,

"Why don't you hop over the bar and nap for a bit while I close up. You're lucky Krew isn't here right now…"

Lillie pushed herself over, careful to not slip on the water droplets from her hair, and ducked behind Tess. She settled herself onto a large crate and closed her eyes, hearing the clinking of bottles as Tess sped up her work.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Just as Lillie's mind drifted off, she felt a harsh shake.

"Let's go!" Tess whispered.

Lillie's head felt heavy and she was developing a headache behind her eyes. Tess grabbed her hand and dragged her passed a small door in the back of the bartending area. The only thing Lillie could make out was that it was pretty late seeing as how dark it was, and the rain had stopped. She attempted to keep up as Tess flew down alleyways and paused to check her surroundings. They finally reached a small door in a seemingly abandoned building and crept inside.

"Who is she?" A voice growled as soon as reached the bottom step.

A figure emerged from a corner to reveal a man with dark dreads and a tattooed face. Lillie studied the markings and felt a chill as she remembered the redhead who assaulted Jak. She recalled him having similar markings as the scowling man that was in front of them.

"She needs help Torn," Tess stepped in front of her.

"Newbies make me nervous," The guy named Torn eyed her up and down, making Lillie suddenly feel smaller than she already was.

Tess turned her head to Lillie, "Go down the hall sugar, to your left should be an extra bunk. Get some rest for now, I'll handle it."

Lillie nodded numbly and ducked behind her towards where her finger was pointing.

"She's lost and needs our help," She could hear Tess begin the conversation again.

"I don't care! How do we know she isn't working for him as a decoy?!" Torn retorted.

"Because she is young and already appears to have had a bad run in with them already," Tess started to get testy, "She doesn't even know where she is right now it seems…"

Lillie walked into a small room with two bunks. She belly flopped onto the one that didn't seem to have been touched and shoved the pillow over her ears. Things had been too much for her, and she felt like crying again.

'Since when have I been such a crybaby? That's Keira's job…' she thought to herself.

Her heart grew heavy again at the thought of her sister, as well as her situation. Her limbs ached, and her mind grew wearier as she relished in the softness of the bunk.

'I'll figure out a plan,' She reaffirmed herself before closing her eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep,

'I always do.'


	3. The Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillie's fortunate to have Tess and her generosity. However, she suspects she'll have to do some work to pay dues...

The sand felt warm against Lillie's cheek as her eyes slowly opened to the blinding Sandover sun. She rolled over to her left. Jak was resting silently with his hands folded behind his head; Daxter nestled on his chest. She smiled. Days like this were most treasured amongst the trio. Sure adventure was always on the brain, but it was high time the crew took a break.

Lillie's wounded arm and Daxter's singed fur were begging for it anyway.

She was caught in her daydreams, oblivious to the fact that Jak was waking up from his afternoon nap. Deep blue eyes met green as Jak reached over to give Lillie's forehead a poke.

"HEY!" She jumped and gave a pout.

Jak chuckled; the movement of his chest stirring Daxter from his slumber.

"Whazzah…Who is moving the earth?" Daxter rolled his head and wobbled onto his feet.

Jak tilted his head up and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you two daisies doing up?" Daxter blinked.

"I just got up. I think I'm going to head home for a bit," Lillie winced touching her arm, "I need to change my bandage."

"Alright well, remember to meet us by the usual spot at dusk Lilliebug," Daxter stretched and yawned, "We need to find my missing pair of goggles."

"I hate Misty Island," Lillie grimaced, "Can we find a new stomping ground?"

"But I neeeeeeeeeeeed them!" Daxter whined. "I feel down right naked without'em!"

Jak's shoulders bounced as he chuckled to himself watching the two have their discussion. He pointed at Lillie's arm, causing her to pause mid conversation. He frowned in concern.

"Oh right, I'm gonna go," Lillie brushed off the sand from her knees.

Jak stood up causing Daxter to flail to the ground,

"GIVE ME A WARNING BIG GUY!"

He scurried up Jak's leg, crossing his arms when he reached his shoulder.

Lillie laughed and leapt towards Jak giving him a big hug, and took a moment to pat Daxter on the head. She felt a chill as if someone was watching her, and turned towards her hut in the distance. Jak tilted his head as if to ask her what was wrong.

"Ah nothing, just felt something strange," Lillie shrugged, "I'll see you guys tonight!"

she smiled and waved goodbye.

Lillie jogged into her hut and glanced around looking for new bandages for her arm. It wasn't cut that badly, but just enough for it to sting in the breeze when open. She dug her head into a miscellaneous chest, sifting around for an extra roll of gauze.

"Getting a little chum with Jak are we?"

Lillie paused and glanced over her shoulder to find her sister with a scowl on her face and hands on hips.

"You serious right now Keira?" Lillie groaned. She thought for a moment about the strange feeling she felt when she hugged Jak.

"You were spying you creep" Lillie inwardly smirked.

"N-no! Just you seemed extra smiley just now!" Keira stuttered.

Lillie chuckled. Her sister was as insecure as they come. Keira hated the fact that she got more time with Jak. What Keira didn't know, was that Lillie would trade some of that time for favor from their father. The old sage obviously appeared to care for Keira more than Lillie, and treated her like one of the boys.

Whatever Lillie created, Keira could do it better. Their father was no stranger to giving his opinions.

"Keira, I'm fine. You know a thousand times once again, nothing is there between myself and Jak. He is one of my best friends, and we've been running around causing havoc for years,"

Lillie found what she was looking for and got started on replacing her old bandage.

"Besides," she hissed as her wound hit the air, "Why did he attempt to kiss ya if he likes me?"

Keira blushed from embarrassment at the thought of them almost sharing a kiss the previous week. She sighed,

"Sorry sis," she slumped her shoulders, "I didn't mean to come off suspicious. I should know better…again."

She walked over to Lillie and took over her bandaging,

"You keep me sane sometimes."

"That's my job!" Lillie beamed.

Keira laughed, "What would I do without you little one."

"Don't call me that, you're not even that much older," the younger sister turned up her nose.

Keira finished wrapping her sister's arm and pulled her into a hug. Lillie nuzzled into her sister's shoulder and smiled. If her father didn't show how much he loved her, Keira sure did. Despite the differences and her jealousy streak.

'I don't want this to ever change,' Lillie thought to herself.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lillie woke up to her headache absent. She took in her surroundings, and felt her heart beat faster in a panic.

"Oh you're awake sugar!" Tess beamed and bounced towards her.

"Where am I?" Lillie groaned attempting to prop herself up on her elbows.

"The Underground HQ," the blonde replied matter-of-factly, while feeling Lillie's head to see if she had a fever,

"You've been sleeping for a few days. Last night you had a nasty fever! I figured it was the rain."

"I need to go home," Lillie blurted.

"And how are you going to do that?" Tess mused.

Lillie paused, replaying the events that led up to her waking up in the Underground. She casted her eyes downward and felt a cry in her throat,

"I...I don't know yet."

Tess sighed, "Okay honey. For now, I've convinced Torn to keep you here, but you need to make yourself useful. What skills do you have?" she got up towards a large, dusty wardrobe and looked inside.

"Well back home my best buds and I were always getting into trouble," Lillie began, "Exploring, fighting off buggers, sailing, you name it, we did it."

Lillie smiled as she reminisced, "I can also work on machinery. Guess I can call myself a bit of a mechanic, not as good as my sister to give myself the full title though."

"Well you sound perfect and level-headed for where I was planning to place you, "Tess said as she held up some shorts.

"What do you mean?" Lillie eyed the shorts. They were certainly not her style at the moment since she was somewhere unfamiliar.

"You'll be on my little brother's team, those three always get into trouble and they need someone cute and logical," Tess pulled out some black pants.

Lillie crossed her arms, "Can I pick out my own clothes?"

Tess nodded and stepped out of the way of the wardrobe.

"Also, what do you mean by all of that? Little brother? Who keeps getting into trouble?" Lillie pulled out a light blue cropped tank and grabbed the black pants out of Tess's hands.

"Well he isn't my real little brother. They're a group of younger guys that are pretty well endowed racers. They also work for the Underground for quite a bit of our missions. However they keep making too much of a mess," Tess took out a first aid kit.

"I-I still don't know what you're talking about," Lillie slumped her shoulders, "What's that kit for?"

"Well we should probably clean up your feet before you put on some boots," Tess shrugged, "They don't wear shoes where you're from?"

"Something like that," Lillie popped herself back onto the bed.

Tess knelt down and undid Lillie's makeshift bandage shoes,

"I have some extra boots that you might be able to fit. After I'm done here, go ahead and freshen up and get changed. There's a shower stall through that door. Take your time, you look a bit…rough."

Lillie rolled her eyes and winced as Tess put some ointment on the scratches around her feet. After about fifteen minutes, Lillie felt her swollen feet become a bit numb. She figured the medicine was kicking in, which was a good thing. Tess nodded when she was done and told her to meet at the Hip Hog Saloon in about an hour to meet her new teammates, and mentioned something about seeing a garage sometime.

Left alone, Lillie stretched her arms over her head and headed towards the shower. She hissed as hot water hit her back, and she focused on washing away dirt and grime from her body and from her hair. Anything to keep her mind from wandering towards what was presently happening.

After about a half an hour, Lillie emerged clean and freshly dressed. The clothes fit a bit snug, but she was pretty used to playful clothing. Her goal was to blend in and not look, "ancient," as Tess had called her at one time. Slinging her goggles around her neck, Lillie headed towards the doorway. The scowling guy, Torn, was not anywhere in the common area. Matter of fact, it was pretty quiet, and she slowly realized she didn't know where she was going.

"Ah! A map! Thank you so much Tess for your help!" Lillie sarcastically groaned as she kicked a chair to the side. It tumbled into a nearby wall, causing Lillie's eyes to travel upward toward what looked like a map of the city.

"Oh…" she muttered, "Well I'll be darned."

Her finger traced the large circle indicating where she was at, and attempted to follow where the Hip Hog Saloon was located. Once she somewhat memorized ('I am pretty sure it's somewhere around here') where it was, she made sure her boots were tightened and headed up the stairway towards the entrance.

As soon as she emerged, a loud zooming sound approached her, causing her to hit the ground in surprise. A group of young men laughed as they flew overhead on hovering cycles.

Lillie's eyes widened and she screamed,

"Watch it you good for nothing Yakkos! You almost hit me here!"

A young man with short blond hair and goggles over his eyes reared his machine around to face her,

"Sorry cutie, would love to chat, but we gotta run!"

He flashed a dimpled smile and raced off to meet the other men as they race down the alleyway.

Lillie's cheeks flared red as she kicked the dirt. It wasn't a nice way to start off the day in her opinion. She also wondered what kind of machinery they were flying. Lillie was pretty sure she saw something of the sort in Keira's workshop before, but as something her sister deemed a failed prototype after wrecking it during the trio's previous adventure.

'Alright, back to the bar,'

Lillie sighed as she headed down the same alleyway, now filled with kicked up dust from the racers.

'Can't be coincidence that their zoomers looked just like Keira's, could it?


	4. Meeting the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillie's curious as to why her sister's designs are running around in this strange new city. Also, what does Tess mean about her new 'team'?

"...no."

Lillie was standing face to face...well...face to stomach of probably the most interestingly vile person she had ever seen.

He introduced himself as Krew, and asked if she wanted a job. Unfortunately that job was being an escort for his "racing after parties." Lillie immediately told him she was sent by one of his workers.

"Hmm Tess told me about you hmmyes. Told me you had some mechanical experience hmm?"

Krew floated around her in the bar, his body emitting a less than pleasant smell.

Lillie was holding her breath the best she could and blinked,

"...uh...um...maybe?"

"Maybe isn't certain enough for me little girl...Can you race?"

"...uh...um...maybe?"

Lillie was having a tough time buying her tongue from being rude. It was a negative trait she was still working on. Keira always told her she thought with her mouth instead of her mind.

Krew flew in closer to her face,

"Why are you in my bar then!?" He spat sending droplets onto her cheek.

Lillie was at a complete loss for words, still being distracted by trying to figure out what exactly Krew was. Her thoughts were interrupted by a bunch of loud voices and obnoxious laughter. Stumbling through the door were three young men with goggles and metal masks covering their faces. Krew growled and rolled his eyes,

"Oh joy... My favorite team coming in early for their visit..."

Krew floated higher, his tiny legs swinging as he lifted towards the ceiling,

"To what do I owe the displeasure?"

Lillie shrunk back slowly hoping to not be seen by either party. The shortest of the men (but still taller than her) sharply turned his head towards her and creepily lifted his finger to point,

"You..."

He hissed in a low voice.

"Come here punk."

Oh no... Lillie's mind raced.

Do they work for the guard? Was this a trap? Where did that fat man go?

Lillie cleared her throat and attempted to make her voice tougher than what she actually felt,

"What do you want metal f-face?"

Her voice stammered on the last word, and she mentally kicked herself for it.

The man dropped his arm, and suddenly put his hands on his knees, shaking from laughter. Lillie cocked a brow and felt a bit annoyed at him mocking her.

"You were scared ha! M-m-metalface?" The man's voice went a few octaves higher and normal.

Just as she went to open her mouth, he stopped laughing to pull off his mask and smirked, showing off a dimple.

Lillie gawked,

"It's you guys!" She shrieked as the two remaining guys took off their masks.

"You almost killed me earlier today!"

"Sorry cupcake," the youngest one laughed, "at least you ducked!"

Lillie surveyed the men. The youngest looking one seemed about her age, and had short, blonde hair like Tess with a warm smile. He reminded her of Jak in a way, and she felt her experession soften a bit.

"I'm Lillie," she stepped forward and stretched out her hand.

"I had a hunch...glad to meet you. Name's Trevz, Tess already told us about you some,"

He took her hand and gave it a gentle shake.

She felt uneasy upon hearing that, "Really?"

A young man that was slightly taller, with dark magenta hair and matching goatee took a step forward.

"Yeah," His voice was lower and had a growl to it,

"You'll be with us. So we need to make sure your ass ain't holdin' us back or anything-"

"His name is Micks," Trevz interjected, "We are just wary because the last person bailed out pretty bad. Couldn't handle it."

"I can tackle whatever you guys throw at me," Lillie said defensively while crossing her arms.

"Good," the last guy chuckled, tossing his helmet in the air and catching it. He had jet black hair with the top tied up in a small bun. The sides were shaved, revealing tattoos that beared resemblance to Torn and the Guard that reached his neck.

I wonder if he was a Krimzon too. I need to ask Tess... Lillie thought to herself.

"I like that spirit. We will have to put that money where your pretty little mouth is though."

He winked at her, "Name's Alix by the way."

A growl came from above, Krew seemed to be getting annoyed with being ignored.

"Hmm so you are the new mechanic eh? Hmm. We should see if you can race too, or survive, I can bet some big money on that. These boys keep messing with the numbers. I haven't been raking in as much because of you fools."

"Why would I let my team lose on purpose!?" Micks growled, "Especially to Errol? If he and his brother suck at playing fair then they don't deserve the win."

Krew began to lose it, "Why you good for nothing -"

Lillie watched the heated exchange curiously, wondering if she should still make a getaway back to headquarters. It seemed a bit difficult at the moment, as Trevz was intently looking at her.

"Where are you from?

"S-somewhere far from here " she replied quickly.

Trevz was about to ask another question, when another figure walked in.

"Oh good you met the boys!"

It was Tess looking bright at the group. Her eyes shifted back and forth between Krew and Micks,

"Krew, someone at the docks was talking about a shipment or something."

Krew gasped, his little legs kicking furiously, "I told those idiots-" he grumbled and zoomed away through an opening in the ceiling,

"You fools better not mess anything up in my bar!" His voice became distant.

Tess wrapped an arm around Lillie and turned her to the group of guys,

"So I see you guys met your new teammate! Ain't she a cutie?"

"Doesn't matter, she's probably going to be useless," Micks snorted and sauntered off to a booth.

Alix stretched and followed him,

"I'm all for eye candy, but I'm really worried she'll get hurt Tessy."

Micks laughed, "Don't let Ashelin hear that."

"We're fine on our own Tess," Trevz pouted.

Lillie had quite enough of being berated, as if she wasn't there. Her cheeks turned red and she slowly balled her fist. She shoved Tess's arm off her shoulder and walked towards their booth, slamming her fists on the table. The whole bar became still.

"Look losers," her voice became stern and eyes fiery,

"I didn't ask to be part of your team. I have other things and other places I would rather be. But Tess has been the kindest person since being in this dump of a city. If I have to prove myself, fine. I'll race ya, I'll fight ya, whatever you choose I'll kick your yakkow butts. So bring it pinky."

She ended her speech with her arms crossed and a smirk.

I hope I looked cool and convincing. I hope I looked REALLY cool, she inwardly nodded.

Micks stared in Lillie's eyes challenging her. They didn't break eye contact for several moments before Micks cracked a small smile.

"Alright babe," Micks nodded, "Race me. Across the port, round back, through two rings, and return here, back at the bar. You'll use Trevz's zoomer. You got five minutes."

He stood up and grabbed his goggles off the table, heading towards the entrance.

"Why MY zoomer!?" Trevz groaned and dragged after.

"Good luck sugah," Alix poked Lillie's cheek and sauntered after the team.

Lillie turned around to face Tess.

"Well that went well!" Tess nervously smiled as she bounced towards her station behind the bar,

"Good luck sweetie!"

"Thanks..." Lillie rolled her eyes and habitually clutched her goggles, heading towards the entrance.

"Time to show'em how the Troublemaking Trio operates."


End file.
